Move
by Rossy98
Summary: One-shot. Inspirado en la cancion Move de Little Mix.


Ahí estaba yo, en mi cama llorando porque me engañaste, porque todas las veces que dijiste que me amabas era mentira y al final solo querías burlarte de mi. Vi como disfrutaste hacerme esto, como te encanto verme destrozada, pero estar así no me duro mucho. Rápidamente seque mis lagrimas para dejar salir una risa perversa, llena de locura. Porque esta vez no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, o no. Tuviste la oportunidad de jugar conmigo, ahora es mi turno, esta noche voy a jugar y tu seras parte de mi juego. Supe gracias a un mensaje de texto que ya tienes otra "novia", veamos como termina lo suyo.

Me pongo una pollera, que apenas tapaba lo necesario, color negra apretada, junto con una remera, igual de apretada, de mangas caidas color azul y unas botas negras que me llegan al tobillo. Decido dejar mi pelo suelto y ponerme un poco de sombra negra en los ojos y en mis labios brillo labial rojo.

Se a donde ir, a esta hora debes estar en el club que queda a la esquina de la escuela. Todos los fines de semana vas ahí, con tus amigos a levantar chicas, claro que eso no era lo que me decías. Entro a ese lugar que esta totalmente oscuro, excepto por unas pocas luces, y lleno de gente bailando al ritmo de la música, que a ese volumen rompe mis oídos. No me gustan este tipo de lugares, pero eso no importa cuando se trata de vengarse, aunque no es fácil ignorar la mirada que me dan algunos babosos. Por suerte los pude esquivar antes de que me hablaran.

Después de un tiempo te encuentro en la barra, con tus amigos, mientras miraban pervetidamente a las chicas, escogiendo a su próxima victima. Yo tampoco estoy sola, me acompañan mis dos amigas Momoko y Kaoru, que están igual de enojadas que yo por como me usaste. Ellas se van a encargar de tus queridos amigos, Brick y Butch ¿Que tienen que ver en esto? No solo es que son iguales a ti, sino que sin su ayuda tu no te me habrías acercado, sin su estúpida apuesta mi corazón no estaría roto.

_Hey baby_

_Tell me your name_

_I gotta fever for you_

_I just can't explain_

_But there's just one problem_

_I'm a bit old school_

_When it comes to lovin'_

_I ain't chasing you_

_Been waiting _

_I'm on a roll_

_You've got to let yourself go_

Las tres pasamos cerca tuyo y puedo sentir como tus ojos me siguen y recorren mi cuerpo, es una sensación desagradable. Ellos hacen lo mismo con mis amigas y así es como empieza todo. Volteo y me sonríes, es hora de la diversión.

_Whoa_

_You know that I've been waiting for you_

_Don't leave me standing by myself_

_Cause ain't looking at no one else_

Te hago pensar que eso es lo que siento, que es lo que quiero. Es en ese momento en que con miradas y sonrisas juguetonas hago que me sigas hasta la pista de baile.

_Hey _

_Get your back off the wall_

_Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot_

_I think that I might fall_

_Feeling like it's my birthday_

_Like Chritsmas day came early_

_Just what I want_

_So when we move_

_You move_

_(x2)_

Empiezo a moverme de una forma sugestiva, insitandote. Te veo acercarte, te guiño el ojo y en menos de cinco segundos ya estas atras mio, siguiendome el paso.

_Oh silly_

_Why tou afraid_

_Don't be a big baby_

_Quit playing games_

_And put your arms around me_

_You know what to do_

_And we can take it down low_

Tus manos se posan en mi cintura mientras bajamos y quedamos muy cerca, yo las saco delicadamente y me doy la vuelta quedando en frente tuyo.

_Whoa_

_You know that I've been waiting for you  
_

_Don't leave me standing by myself_

_Cause ain't looking at no one alse_

Es ahí cuando me agarras y me pegas a tu cuerpo, sosteniedome por la espalda con un solo brazo, mientras con el otro acaricias mi pierna. Tu tacto me da asco, pero lo soporto y seguimos bailando. Yo aprovecho y pongo una manos atrás de tu cuello y la otra en tu pecho, tocándolo suavemente.

_Hey _

_Get your back off the wall_

_Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot_

_I think that I might fall_

_Feeling like it's my birthday_

_Like Chritsmas day came early_

_Just what I want_

_So when we move_

_You move_

_(x2)_

Me da gracia ver tu sonrisa egocéntrica, creyendo que caí en tu trampa, pero estas muy equivocado ya que esta vez tu eres la presa.

_I know that you wanna_

_But you can't cause you gotta_

_Stay cool in the corner_

_When the truth is that you wanna move _

_So move_

_(x2)_

Cada vez estamos mas y mas cerca, ya no lo aguantas, pero me hago la difícil. Eso te vuelve loco, pero no te rindes. Es bueno que sea así, que te gusten los retos, sino el plan no funcionaria.

_Move it baby, whoa_

_You know that I've been waiting for you_

_Don't leave me standing by myself_

_Cause ain't looking at no one else_

_Looking at no one else_

_Looking at no one else_

No entiendo como puedes seguir con esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro, pero ya se te va a quitar. Cuando acabe contigo nunca mas a volver hacerle algo a una chica.

_Hey! Hey!_

_I'm ready, hey_

_Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared_

_Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl_

_Like a boy who move_

_(x2)_

Alguien viene hacia nosotros y al darte cuenta de quien era me sueltas al instante. La pobre chica estaba llorando y con mucha rabia te dio una cachetada para después salir corriendo. Si, esa chica era su nueva novia y estoy segura que una de mis amigas la llamo, como se los pedí. Pero no es suficiente, así que me acerco a ti y con voz seductora te sugiero ir a un lugar mas privado. Tu ego sube, al igual que tus ganas, por lo que me llevas afuera a un callejón desolado. No se como pudiste gustarme.

_Get your back off the wall_

_Don't you get comfortable_

_Looking so hot_

_I think that I might fall_

_Feeling like it's my birthday_

_Like Chritsmas day came early_

_Just what I want_

_So when we move_

_You move_

Ya solos yo tomo el control sin que te quejes. Nos besamos, mientras te saco la ropa, dejándote solo en boxers. Intentas hacerme lo mismo, pero aprovecho que estas distraído y te empujo, dejándote en el suelo. Justo cuando estas por reclamarme aparece mi amigo Taakaki, al que le pedí que me ayudara, con una videocámara, así que no haces mas que juntar rápido tu ropa y correr a algún lugar para vestirte.

_I'm ready, hey_

_Boy come and get me_

_Don't be scared_

_Show me what you do_

_Don't you know a girl_

_Like a boy who move_

No puedo evitar reírme de lo patético y avergonzado que te veias, y estoy segura que a los del colegio también les va a encantar ¿Que acaso no eras tu el que quería moverse?


End file.
